tybgfandomcom-20200215-history
Surrender To Me
Lyrics They just gotta surrender You know what I mean? With Basedworld, they gotta It's your boy, Lil B You feel me? They say Lil B is the all-time greatest Load my gun the fuck up, cock back and aim it I'm back in the game, I'm back, I'm back Niggas knocking on your door, "I got smack for sale!" Nah, I'm lying bitch, I got weed for sale It's all on my fingers, in-between my nails Boy facing fifth time, how your ass gon' make it? He acting like he cool but that shit getting crazy Niggas know that I got a shotgun in the closet Playa, run the fuck up and you gonna be sleeping in orbit I got a great lawyer so they dropped all my charges Keep it on GP, I'm thugged out regardless Niggas say that I changed, you talk about change? Looking at me like I'm money, you niggas is funny Made a whole fantasy about my goddamn money Niggas thinking that I'm stupid, he act so ruthless I'll leave ya roofless, I'll blow ya top off I'm not soft, I coming from the Waterfront back... Bitches think I'm saucy Man I'm like, for real, I smoke dope and my hustle I'll Man they say I'm a hitter and I'm a ring leader Only ring I lead is my middle finger And I'm coming from the stripes of the West Coast Shouts out to Jadakiss bruh, I see you folk Shout out to Kanye bruh, I see you Joe Man I'm back in the game with the antidote They ask why the fuck I say I'm God's father It's no disrespect, I just rep the set And I keep it real, Basedworld make shit happen I was facing 36, this ain't just rapping So every day I smoke one and I sit in a chair I got far as hell, no fear I drop a tear, fire in my eyesight The reason I'm still alive because my rhymes tight And congrats to Jay-Z for having a baby I grew up too fast, I was just a baby Now a nigga riding planes where shit be crazy Who can I trust? This shit amaze me So now I'm at my story from top to bottom I died in my past life, I'm so cautious Niggas think they can fuck around and catch me slipping I'm a one man army, we fo' sho' chippin My new pistol from Texas, wood-grain gripping And I'm no hit-man, got tunnel vision Man, I sleep with a sixth sense My sixth sense get the fuck out cause niggas playing Ride 'round five rounds leave the body laying Niggas stay up on your door, you feel me ay? The whole situation impatient, all I want is... Man, you niggas hawking Man, you play with the ring, man you got me Dawkins You a dead man walking, you really important And now you need reinforcements, call the law enforcement All your fucking partners, cause you're the police You're the fucking police, man Surrender to me, White Flame Video Category:Songs Category:White Flame Category:From the heart songs Category:Songs with videos